<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Genie Bottle by arty_codecrafter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554504">Genie Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_codecrafter/pseuds/arty_codecrafter'>arty_codecrafter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Djinni &amp; Genies, Multi, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_codecrafter/pseuds/arty_codecrafter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl makes a wish upon a star and finds a mysterious bottle that transforms her into a genie! Hijinks (potentially) ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Genie Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey dear reader! Thanks for taking a look at my story. It's my umpteenth attempt at a TF story, and hopefully this will be the (second) one that actually sticks. So, critique is welcome, but also please be gentle.</p><p>Thanks a lot, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm, sunny evening. Tamara (Tammy for her friends) was sitting on the roof of her apartment complex.</p><p>Tammy was daydreaming. She was thinking about how nice it would be if she could just make all her friends happy. And maybe, just maybe, she could have been prettier herself. Not that she wasn't pretty. She was around 5' 7", with brown hair and brown eyes. Her chubbiness and her infectuous smile made her positively adorable. But her journey into her gender was fairly short, and so she considered her shoulders too wide, her face too sharp, and her breasts entirely too small.</p><p>Tammy kept daydreaming, looking at the setting sun as it coloured the city landscape in gorgeous pinks and purples. The moon was high in the darkened sky, and the evening star was already visible. But what really attracted Tammy's attention, was a falling star, drawing its fiery trail through the night sky. Tammy thought about her friends. Emily, the other trans girl she shared her house with. Jackie, a non-binary boy she worked with. Lily and Kaisa, the girls she met at a board game club. Tammy couldn't help but smile. Her friends really were her greatest treasure. She looked at the star and, even though she considered it childish and silly, she made a wish.</p><p>"I wish... I wish I could help all my friends... I wish I could be pretty... I wish..." Tammy giggled at her thoughts. "I wish I could be like Genie from the old cartoon, otherworldly and beautiful, and able to fulfill all my friends' wishes!"</p><p>Tammy smiled and sighed. Wishing upon a star was good and all, but tomorrow was going to be a busy day. And so, she went back home and straight to bed.</p>
<hr/><p>It was Saturday, Tammy's day off work. Emily was out of town, so today was perfect for a little cleaning. After a quick breakfast, she was ready, armed with cleaning implements and supplies. She started by wiping the dust from shelves and counters, and was already done when she saw a bottle.</p><p>It was a most curious thing, this bottle. Tall and elegant, with a narrow spout, it almost looked like an ornate vase. It was purple, with golden decor so intricate, it was almost mesmerizing.</p><p>And the most curious thing about this bottle was, that it was standing right in the middle of the kitchen table. And Tammy was reasonably sure it wasn't there yesterday.</p><p>"How odd." She mused. "Is it Em's? How come I've never seen this before? It's so pretty..." She traced a part of the decor, the bottle feeling warm under her fingers, almost cozily so. Tammy looked over the bottle and noticed tiny wisps of purple smoke flowing out of the bottle's spout.</p><p>"Oh! What is this?" She tilted the bottle to look into it but it seemed empty, aside from more of this strange smoke. Tammy couldn't help but inhale some, it smelled really nice, like cozy fireplaces and wet forests with a warm tinge of spices and something yet else, something imperceptible.</p><p>The smoke continued to flow out, more and more, surrounding the girl holding the bottle... Tammy suddenly felt very sleepy and, as her eyes closed, she could almost swear the bottle's spout grew bigger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>